


Villainous one shots UwU

by Hailey_the_m



Category: Villainous
Genre: 5.0.5 - Freeform, Black Hat - Freeform, Dementia, Dr. Flug - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Villainous - Freeform, black hat/reader - Freeform, blackhat - Freeform, demencia - Freeform, demencia/reader, dementia/reader - Freeform, flug - Freeform, flug/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailey_the_m/pseuds/Hailey_the_m
Summary: So basically this is what you would expect. It's a villainous one shots works!Suck it up!So I'll write the first little story and then you little nerds can request whatever you want owoHave fun out there!!





	Villainous one shots UwU

**Author's Note:**

> You've just been hired by black hat to help out the team with "removing" heroes out the way so villains can get back to… villain-ing?  
> Also you're super edgy and depressed but that's ok because you're also super nice and smiley!

It was blistering hot this summer yet you still wore that ciggar reaking hoody you've always worn. In fact, there hasn't been a day that you have'nt worn that tattered, baggy blue hoody.  
As you hauled yourself across the side walk you notice that there's a fight between a villain and a hero.  
Typical.  
The villain seemed badly injured and would most likely bleed out with a wound like that.  
You dragged your left hand out of your hoody pocket and your arm morphed into a sharp claw looking blade.  
Silently, you approached the hero raising your arm, you swung!  
"Gaaaaah!" The hero staggered about, gripping onto his back where you had slashed him.  
Your arm snapped and popped as it reverted to it's original form as you made your way towards the injured villain.  
"W-wait!!" The villain cried out.  
But.  
To their surprise instead of attacking them, you held out your hand.  
"C'mon… you're gonna die if you stay here…"  
\-----------------------------------------------Each day went by and all you did was watch as the city you called home fell apart.  
Hero's and villain's fighting left and right, it was chaos, but damn if you didn't love it!  
You seemed to only grind joy when you saw a hero be defeated. Anything else left you disgusted and left a pit in your stomach.  
'This rat hole could burn and no one would care…' you thought to yourself as you walked past a man selling off whatever was in that sketchy brief case had.  
Wandering the streets at night was the only thing you could do to pass the time. You were jobless and basically homeless so you really had no other pastime.  
You would walk all day and all night going through your deepest darkest thoughts. But when you saw the sun rise with a darker and more connected tone of light, you felt like you were more than you were.  
Strange.  
For the first time in a while you decided to go to the docks. It was your favourite place to go as a kid. You and your brother were shape shifters and you would always tease him because of his fear of the water.  
'Wonder what's beyond my sight, what's beyond the waters and waves that stop me from bording that boat?' You thought as you looked at a small motor boat.  
Well you'll never know until you try!  
You hop into the rickety old boat and start up the motor. It was loud and shook the entire boat until it worked it's way into your core.  
Once you were steady with the motor and you built up the courage to start going you heard something from behind you.  
"Hey!! You can't use that!! You gotta rent it!!" An old man hollared from the small bait shop just off to the side.  
That was your cue to speed off across the waves.  
The boat jumping every time you hit wave. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair beating spin your face. The fresh salt coated air filling your lungs. It was perfect. Almost too perfect.  
You knew the moment wouldn't last because there has to be land soon. You'd have to get off the boat soon. You'd have to figure out where you were.  
Speak of the devil and he shall appear.  
An odd looking island popped up, you weren't sure what was going on with the island, but…  
… it was just equmulating with…  
EVIL…


End file.
